Enemy's Ally: Laona's Story
by Ice-otter
Summary: Laona set out from Snowsdale to find Daine, the girl who left her village years ago. She ended up on a quest with an ill-tempered stormwing whom she has little reason to trust. R/R. (Chapter Four.)
1. Prologue: Daine

__

Disclaimer-Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Laona and her family and anything else I happen to invent along the way. 

__

Summary- Laona is a girl from the village Daine left (Snowsdale). Daine was her friend and mentor, and when, years after she disappeared, Daine still hasn't returned, Laona decides to search for her. In the process, she sets out on a quest with an ill-tempered stormwing who, for all of their cooperation, wants to murder her. (Prologue takes place before Daine leaves Snowsdale, main story takes place some time during the Protector of the Small Books.)

__

Enemy's Ally-Laona's Story

Prologue: Daine

Daine Sarrasri looked at the small girl beside her, who was carefully making sure that the saddle she was polishing came to no harm, and smiled. Laona had been following the older girl around since she learned to walk, trying to imitate her every movement. Daine had always felt a special closeness with the fragile, brown-haired child- not friendship, exactly, for their ages were too far apart for that, but close companionship, perhaps as if Laona was a much-loved younger sister. Maybe it was because, like Daine, the girl had Gifted parents, and, like Daine, Laona had no magic herself. Laona's mother was constantly making that fact known- she seemed to almost hate her daughter, and Daine could not see why. True, the girl was not Gifted and could not perform some of the small tasks her Gifted siblings could, but for a six-year-old, she did her share of the work. It was unfair, Daine thought, for her parents to treat her differently than her brothers and sisters for a flaw that was hardly her fault. But there was little she, especially with her father not known to even herself, could do about the way another's parents treated their own child.

As for herself, Laona said little about her parents in front of Daine, but it was obvious she feared them. On the rare occasion that she did talk about them, her voice would grow quiet and shaky, and her tone was one of frightened awe. Other times, when she was not talking about them, she was calm, happy, and peaceful. She had often talked to Daine about her desire to become a healer. It did not bother the child that she herself was horrified at the sight of blood or bone. She had told Daine quite plainly that she would do whatever she could to make the hurt go way, even if it meant throwing up after. "What if everyone was afraid of blood?" she'd said. "Then no one would want to heal and if anyone got sick or broke a bone or anything, they might just die because a healer didn't want to see their insides." 

Her maturity, Daine had decided, came from having to live almost on her own. Although her parents provided for her sometimes, she could not depend on them: if they were angry with her and decided they did not think she deserved food, she had to find her own. But she was still a child, and had her fears. She was desperately afraid of animals of all kinds: of dogs or anything with sharp teeth, of horses, or sharp-beaked farm birds, and long-horned goats. It had most likely started with the rabid bear, which, in Daine's opinion, had driven fear of animals into almost everyone in Snowsdale. Laona had been young then, but she had been there, and remembered it, and she'd been scared out of her wits. Perhaps more then anyone else. Now anything with four legs was something that she stayed away from, of else handled with extreme caution. 

The subject of Daine's thoughts interrupted her now, with a light tap on her side. "Your Ma's calling you, Veralidaine." Laona was the only person in Snowsdale who always called Daine by her full name- or at least her full first name. Her last name was an embarrassment to her, and an insult, and since most everyone knew who she was, it was barely ever used. Daine nodded to Laona.

"I'm coming," she said, nervous to leave the girl with the saddle she so treasured. "Why don't you come in with me and see what she wants?" Laona nodded, happy to be with the girl she so admired, and skipped ahead inside. Daine's ma sat at the table they usually ate at, her face neutral. Daine had a strange feeling something was wrong, but she pushed it away, unable to find a reason for it and therefor unwilling to listen to it. She would find out soon enough why her Ma had called her inside.

"I don't mean to bother you, Daine, but I wanted to ask you a favor." Sarra's voice betrayed no emotion, but she did not seem unhappy. "My friend Lory- you know who I mean- sent her little girl over to tell me she had a cough. I brewed up some medicine for her- could you take it over to her?" Daine nodded, wondering at a strange tone in her mother's voice that she hadn't heard before. She sounded- well, formal, and somewhat false- rehearsed, that was it. She sounded as if she had rehearsed the words she would say to Daine several times before she'd actually said them. _It's nothing to worry about! _ Daine told herself, almost angrily.

"Of course, Ma. I'll take it right away- should Laona come with me?" She nodded towards the girl who had stood silent during her mother's request.

"Perhaps that's a good idea," Sarra replied, looking at Laona thoughtfully. "You two best be off then- shouldn't keep Lory waiting-" Giving Daine a glass jar filled with whatever medicine she had brewed, she pushed the two of them out the door. 

It was late by the time she was done at Lory's, so the woman told Daine that perhaps it was best if she and her young charge stayed the night. Daine agreed, not one to argue, and Laona was also happy, satisfied to be spending the night away from her parents. When Daine awoke the next morning it was noon, and fog was everywhere. Realizing that something was wrong, she told Lory to look after Laona, and rode quickly back to her house…

Author's Note-

This story was written a while ago (about a year, before I had read either Squire or Lady Knight) and I have rewritten and re-posted it. There are differences in wording, but the plot is basically the same. This chapter, the prologue, is different, but it still fulfills its purpose, which is to give the reader information about Laona. Because of possible confusion, the first-person present tense in later chapters has been changed to third-person past tense. If anyone here actually has read it (it's been so long!) please let me know. If you haven't, that's also fine, and I'd like to here from you too. Any type of reviews, except for flames, are greatly appreciated, and if there is anything I can do to make this story better, please let me know. If there are any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc.) or irregularities, please let me know. 


	2. Chapter One: Laona

__

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Laona and her family and anything else I happen to invent along the way. 

__

Summary- Laona is a girl from the village Daine left (Snowsdale). Daine was her friend and mentor, and when, years after she disappeared, Daine still hasn't returned, Laona decides to search for her. In the process, she sets out on a quest with an ill-tempered stormwing who, for all of their cooperation, wants to murder her. (Prologue takes place before Daine leaves Snowsdale; main story takes place sometime during or before the Protector of the Small books.) 

__

Reviewer Responses- 

Spice- Thank you so much. You are the first reviewer! Which means…you have my gratitude! About beta-ing- I'm not sure exactly how it works, but would be happy to have you beta for me if you can explain. My e-mail is sierac@davis.com.

Cortney- Thank you very much also. The mistake will be fixed, and thanks so much for finding it. Thanks also (wow, that's the third time I've said 'thanks' or 'thank you' to you) for pointing it out so politely. A lot of reviewers get mad when they see a little mistake like that.

__

Enemy's Ally: Laona's Story

Chapter One: Laona

__

Quick Note: Sorry for any confusion, but at this point the story switches from Daine's point of view to Laona's, and it has been seven years since the prologue. I hope all readers of the books know what happened to Daine after the prologue- but if you don't, or haven't read the books, I'll do my best to explain it in this chapter. 

It had been seven years since Veralidaine had left, and again Laona was thinking about her. She had gone mad, the men of Snowsdale had said. She ran with wolves, and they had hunted her as if she was one. Laona could not believe that. It was true, the older girl had a bond with animals that made her different from other people, but she was not- could not be- mad. And they had said she was dead, most likely. They had not caught her, but she could not survive, acting and thinking as she did, with only wolves to care for her. Although she had no proof against it, Laona did not want to believe that either. Veralidaine had been her friend, for all she was six years older. Laona accepted the fact that she was gone, and that she would probably never see her again, but these other things, she could not accept. 

She remembered, from seven years ago, how she had gone to find Veralidaine after the bandits came. She and Veralidaine had both been at Lory's house for the night. She had woken up early, and felt wrong-ness in the air. The bandits had come, Lory told her, and gone, thankfully leaving her own house untouched. When Veralidaine woke at noon, there was no time to warn her that it was probably not safe to go out. She simply left, not telling any of them where she was going. Veralidaine did not return that night, but another did. Teyra was Laona's older sister, seven years old, and she came looking for shelter. The bandits had killed their entire family, but she had managed to escape. It was a long, fearful, night. The next day, Laona was busy, helping Lory to find out who was alive in the village, and who was wounded. The woman had told her she and her sister could stay with her, as long as they did their share of the work, and both girls had quickly agreed. And it was not until the next day that Laona remembered Veralidaine. She, Teyra, and Lory went to the house where Veralidaine lived with her mother and grandfather, to try to find her. There was little hope between the three of them. Lory and her family had been lucky indeed- the bandits had left few families unharmed, and it was doubtful that Veralidaine's had been one of them. 

When they reached the house, it seemed their suspicions had been correct. The house was charred and burned almost to the ground. Laona braced herself, readying for death, blood, and any other horror that might meet her eyes. _And if Veralidaine is dead, I won't think about it until later,_ she told herself. _Right now, I need to help Lory._ But there was no need to enter the remains of the house. Already someone was coming out.

They had said Veralidaine was mad, and Laona hadn't believed them. But at that moment, she believed she could see the spark of madness in the older girl's eyes, although perhaps it was just anger. "It's a ghost," Teyra whispered, making the Sign-against-evil. But it was not a ghost; Laona could see that, as the Veralidaine raised her hand- what was she doing? Laona could see now. There was a rock in her hand, and she threw it, so that it barely missed Lory's faced.

"Two days," she whispered, and her voice grew louder as she picked up another stone from the ground. "It's been two- gods- cursed- days! She might have been alive- and hurt-" She threw the rock, and it hit Teyra on the lip. She began to bleed.

"We should go from here," Lory whispered, voice frightened. They ran. 

Laona was filled with confusion. Her feelings were echoed in Teyra's question- "Was it a ghost?"

"Don't be silly," Laona told her, eager to correct her older sister, as frightened and confused as she was. "Ghosts can't lift rocks and throw them. It was Veralidaine."

"Why do you always call her that?" Teyra asked. "Everyone else calls her Daine- and Veralidaine sounds like a _noble's _name." The girl said the hated word with scorn. 

"Her name _is _Veralidaine-" Laona replied. "And that's beside the point. We were talking about her, not her name, and it wasn't a ghost."

"It wasn't," said Lory quietly, her voice full of pity. "And she is right. No one went to see if she was alive for two days. Someone who could have lived during that time would have died if no one had come. I am sorry for that girl."

"So- so her mother is dead then?" Teyra asked. Lory nodded slowly. Laona winced. Veralidaine's mother- Sarra, that was her name- had always been so kind to her, like a second mother. A better mother. She was dead- Laona hadn't realized how relieved she'd been that Veralidaine herself was alive until now. Tears prickled at her eyes and she held them back. _Not now,_ she told herself. _Not now._

Veralidaine had disappeared after a few days. She had fled to the forest, it was said, in her madness. And for seven years she had been gone, and Laona had finally begun to accept the fact that she was not coming back. Seven years. Tomorrow, she and Teyra were leaving for Corus, in Tortall, to find Laona's brother who had gone to a university there to become a mage. A mage. Laona sighed. Thinking of the Gift still made her bitter. The Gift and her parents. She had never been sorry about their deaths the way she had been about Sarra's, and about the possibility of Veralidaine's. She still would rather not think of them, and not because of the fact that they had died. She had been thinking about Corus. It had been Teyra's idea. They were old enough, she said, to get out of Lory's hair. She had been taking care of them for so long, and she had four children of her own. They owed her this much, at least. And that was why Laona had been thinking- reminiscing- about Veralidaine. To her, to leave Snowsdale would be to leave all her memories, her entire life, behind.

Teyra came into the room where she stood. "You are ready to leave?" she asked, none of the usual sisterly challenge in her voice. It seemed that leaving caused pain to her as well. Or perhaps it was simply because she was older, fourteen now, and more mature. Laona nodded to her, pointing to a small bag full of the few belongings she owned. "Good. Get a good night's sleep tonight- we will travel all day tomorrow." On horseback. Horses still made her nervous, and she was not sure how ready she would be to ride one of them for the entire trip to Corus. Yes, she had ridden before, and knew how to ride well enough, but the thought of being on top of a large animal still gave her shivers.

"I will," Laona told her sister. Teyra smiled at her and left her alone to her thoughts. 

***

The next day it was drizzling slightly as Teyra and Laona bade farewell to Lory, her husband Rand, and their children: Laisa, Tarrick, Elesa, and Elian, the twins. Laona would miss the children as well as Lory: Laisa was Teyra's close friend, and most of the time was kinder to her than her own sister was. Tarrick was close to her in age, and was her friend as Laisa was her Teyra's. The twins, only four years old, had attached themselves to her and followed her everywhere. She smiled at all of them sadly, and waved, as her sister led the horses down the trail. Tarrick waved back, and that was the last she saw of the family that had taken care of her for seven years. Bracing herself, she mounted the horse, a sturdy animal with a brown main and tail and a lighter brown body. And then they were moving, leaving the only place she'd ever known as home. 

As the day wore on, the drizzle grew into a full-fledged rainstorm, and they were forced to stop and find shelter. A small grove of trees, combined with Teyra's Gift hanging over their heads to keep them dry, gave them that. Teyra took some food out of their packs, seeing as it was about lunchtime. "Best eat now," she told her sister. "We can't stay here, so after we rest a while, we're going to start riding again, rain or not. I want to make Cria by tonight. Then we'll be able to sleep in a dry inn, instead of our bedroll." Laona nodded. Although she wasn't too happy about riding- and probably fast riding, too- in the rain, a dry place to sleep sounded good to her. Suddenly the crunch of a boot on leaves made her look up.

"Teyra-" she started.

"I hear it too." The older girl stood up, and leaving the shelter her Gift had made over the two girls and their packs, went to see what had made the noise. Laona waited, shivering. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt it was something dangerous. And finally she heard Teyra's voice- not frightened or upset, but annoyed, and- happy, even. "What are you two doing here?" She was saying. "You should not have followed us, you're mother will kill you-" Laughter. And then, "Laona, Laona, come here, you'll never guess who-" She stepped out of their makeshift shelter to see Teyra talking to a boy and a girl, their hair soaked, each leading a horse. 

"Tarrick!" she cried. "Laisa!" The two of them grinned at her, faces flushed. "But Teyra's right- Lory'll be so angry that you followed us…"

"Oh," Tarrick said, smiling a little, "she gave us her permission to leave. Not that she knew where we were going, of course…" He burst out laughing, and soon the other three joined in. "So… you're going to Cria, aren't you? And then to Corus…" Teyra nodded. "Well then. So are we." And as the rain began to let up, the four of them rode out of the clearing, smiling. 

Author's Note: Was anyone confused about all the names? I don't know how well I did that, so if you have any questions, ask. The review button is right there… 

Also- if you review a chapter before I put the next chapter up, and leave your e-mail address, I will give you the title and a short summary of the next chapter. If you want me to do this, please say so in your review. 


	3. Chapter Two: Cria

__

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Laona and her family and anything else I happen to invent along the way. 

__

Summary- Laona is a girl from the village Daine left (Snowsdale). Daine was her friend and mentor, and when, years after she disappeared, Daine still hasn't returned, Laona decides to search for her. In the process, she sets out on a quest with an ill-tempered stormwing who, for all of their cooperation, wants to murder her. (Prologue takes place before Daine leaves Snowsdale; main story takes place sometime during the Protector of the Small books.) 

__

Reviewer Responses- 

Tarilenea- As the only reviewer last chapter, you get special thanks. I'm glad the characters weren't confusing, I've had problems with that in the past. I think I e-mailed you the summary and title for the _next_ chapter (after this) *whacks self* so lucky you, you don't even have to review this one to find out what happens next –and there is a cliffhanger. (But it would be nice if you did.) Thanks again, and here's the chapter:

__

Enemy's Ally: Laona's Story

Chapter Two: Cria

The four reached Cria at nightfall. Teyra had enough money- given to her by Lory- so that they could stay at an inn, and they did so. Laona was happy to be able to dry off and take a warm bath after the long day's ride. Her legs would ache in the morning, she knew- yet another impediment of horse riding. It was good to be able to relax now, though, and not think about that. She was in bed early, and sleep- and the dream- came quickly:

__

The Green Lady came before her. The healer-goddess had begun to appear over the well in Snowsdale perhaps six years ago, giving advice to midwives and healers in Snowsdale and the villages surrounding. Laona had never seen her before, but she knew- somehow, she absolutely knew_- that that was who this was. Besides that, she looked somehow familiar- but Laona did not think about that now. The goddess was speaking: "You must find Veralidaine. She is still alive. If you search, you can find her. And find her quickly, as quickly as you can…" And then something heavy and solid dropped into Laona's hand- a small object made to look like an acorn, or some metal Laona had not seen before. "When you find her, give this to her. I will instruct you from there." The girl clasped her hand firmly around the acorn shape, and nodded. And then the dream ended._

Laona awoke with a start. The metal acorn she had been given was still clutched tightly in her hand. It was still dark, but she thought she could make out the sunrise through the window, coming over the hills to the east of Cria. East. That way was Tortall. What did she know about the place? She'd heard strange storied, of women who were knights, or an army that consisted of both men _and _women… Different, but certainly not all bad. She thought about what the Green Lady had said. _You must find Veralidaine…_ How could she? It was Corus she was going to- unless Veralidaine was there? _Find her quickly, as quickly as you can… _ She would have to leave now if she were to do that. Teyra would be furious- she believed that Veralidaine was dead, and that she had been mad- she would never allow Laona to search for her…A knock on the door startled her. She sat up in bed, grabbed a robe from her pack, and slid into it as she walked over to open the door. 

Tarrick was on the other side of it, dressed for riding. "I wanted to tell you…" He looked straight at her. "We're coming with you to Corus." 

"That's all? Why are you dressed for riding?"

"I just had this feeling that you were… going somewhere." How had he known? She had been about to leave… To ride ahead of the others to Corus, and to try to find Veralidaine… "Were you? It seems kind of foolish- it's the middle of the night. Did I wake you up?" he added, and she could see that he hadn't thought of that possibility before. But it was all right, she _had _been awake. She let him know that with a simple shake of her head. 

"But-" She didn't know why she was reluctant to tell him- "I _was_ going somewhere."

He looked startled. "What's that in your hand?" She looked down. She still held the token the Green Lady had given her in the dream. 

"I- I'm not sure exactly." Should she tell him about the dream? She had known him almost all her life, and she believed she could trust him, but…it just seemed like a thing that should be kept a secret. But then… she _wanted_ to tell someone. She hated to have to keep a secret all to herself. And no one had ever said that she _couldn't_ tell. "Well- do you remember Veralidaine? They said she went mad, back at Snowsdale, when the bandits came, but before that, she was my friend. It was seven years ago. Do you remember?" He nodded, and she could see from his eyes that he _did _remember. 

"She came- the night before the bandits came," he said. "She, and you, spent the night at our house, but she left in the morning. And then she went up into the mountains, and went mad."

"Well- tonight I dreamed that the Green Lady told me she was still alive, and to search for her. In the dream she gave me this-" Laona unwrapped her fingers from the acorn, and held it up for Tarrick to see. "And I was still holding it when I woke up. She- the Green Lady- told me to find Veralidaine as quickly as I could. And that's why I was going to leave. I was going to ride ahead to Corus, because one person goes faster than four do, and find her. Teyra wouldn't want me to go, so I would have to leave now, while they were all asleep… Or right at dawn, so we-"

"We?" Tarrick asked. Why had she said that?

"I meant I-" she hastily corrected herself.

"I could come if you want," he said. "I know you don't like horses, and no offense, but I'm a better rider than you. Maybe Teyra won't worry as much if she knows I went with you."

"You _want _to come?" she asked, and then flinched mentally because she sounded so eager.

"Well-" He blushed slightly and she smiled inwardly. _He's as embarrassed as I am! _"Yes, I guess. If you want to have me."

"I guess I do," she said, mimicking him. "You _are _a much better rider than me…"

"Good," he replied, and she could tell he meant it. "I'll get my things ready while you get dressed." She nodded, and he left. _Why was I acting that way?_ She asked herself. _It's true, I'm happy to have him come, and I hadn't said that, he probably wouldn't be, but- it's just so-_

She dressed, and quickly put the things she'd taken out into her pack. As she was finishing, there was another knock on the door. She was almost sure it was Tarrick, but was a little nervous as she walked over to open it. What if it wasn't him, but Teyra, coming to check on her? But it was Tarrick, with his pack. They went outside, and to the stables, and then, with their horses, out into the crowded streets of Cria.

Laona had told Tarrick that they had to hurry, but all the same, he told her he wanted to stop when he saw a sign hanging in the window of a shop- 'Nerack Bennali- Horse Merchant,' and then below, a smaller sign- 'Horses and Tack.' "My saddle's old, and we have money- it'll be quick, no more than thirty minutes," he pleaded. She didn't argue, not wanting to waste more time, but followed him into the dimly lit shop. 

Inside, a young man greeted them. "Hello, my name is Drennan, I'm Nerack's assistant. Nerack is out in the stables right now- what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a saddle…" Tarrick started.

"Sorry, I'll be right back-" Drennan told them, in response to a faint noise coming from the back of the shop.

"Now it will take forever," she muttered, half in jest, to Tarrick. 

He grinned in reply. "Just wait a little. I'm sure a few minutes won't matter to the Green Lady. It's not that far to Corus, after all."

She sighed. "Yes, but I don't even know if Veralidaine's _in _Corus. She could be in- in Carthak for all we know."

"What was that?" Drennan was back. 

"Oh, I was just talking about someone we were looking for," she said vaguely.

"No, you said Veralidaine. My old employer, Onua Chamtong, she worked for the riders down in Tortall, she had an assistant by that name. Replacing me, actually. It's not common, is it? They're in Corus now- or that's they were heading. It was a while ago, but if Onua kept the girl on, it's most likely they're still there. Err- _is _that who you were looking for?" he asked, apparently self-conscious at his sudden outburst of speech.

Laona nodded. "Yes it was, and thank you. That was very helpful." She waited patiently as the man helped Tarrick to find a saddle. He had saved them a lot of time by his comment. 

The two rode out of Cria happily, on the road that would take them quickly to Corus. Laona only felt guilt for leaving Teyra and Laisa behind, but if she knew them, then they would go to Corus as planned, slower, perhaps, than she and Tarrick, but they would arrive eventually. And then she would see them. She fingered the acorn pendant, tucked into her pocket. She would see them and Veralidaine as well, and what part the gods had to play, she did not know. She flinched as an angry cry split the air, one that sounded half human, half bird. 

"Laona!" Tarrick cried, pushing her hard, off of her horse, as a rock rushed past the place where her head had just been. She whirled around. Behind them was a female stormwing, another rock on her talons. Paralyzed by fear, Laona could only watch as she circled lower, aiming the rock so that it would hit her in the head, and most likely kill her.

Author's Note- Ooh! Cliffie! I am evil! Who knows what will happen? It is a complete mystery! Will Laona survive? Or will she die? Find out sooner if you review, leave your e-mail, and ask me to give you the next chapter title and a short summary.


	4. Chapter Three: Traveling Companions

__

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Laona and her family and anything else I happen to invent along the way. 

__

Summary- Laona is a girl from the village Daine left (Snowsdale). Daine was her friend and mentor, and when, years after she disappeared, Daine still hasn't returned, Laona decides to search for her. In the process, she sets out on a quest with an ill-tempered stormwing who, for all of their cooperation, wants to murder her. (Prologue takes place before Daine leaves Snowsdale; main story takes place sometime during the Protector of the Small books.) 

__

Reviewer Responses- 

Spice- Hehe, you're right, cliffies (sp?) are evil- but not when you're the one writing them (_laughs evilly_). About the beta-ing thing… So would I e-mail my story to you before I put it up, you would edit it, and e-mail it back? I'm so confused and clueless- but it sounds good to me, if you want to do it. You can e-mail me (my e-mail is back in chapter one) or review, and tell me if you want to, and I'll give you chapter… four, I guess. Thanks again for reviewing, 

Cortney- Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for you're support. The information has been

e-mailed to you- much to my sadness, for it seemed my great cliffhanger has been ruined. But I suppose it was worth it just for getting the review.

Forget-me-not- Tarrick- I think he is a little less than a year older than Laona. Close to her age. I don't know if there will be fluff, but I _think_ there will be some romance (I don't believe I am very good at writing it.) Thank you so much for your review. 

Mackinoerin- Thanks so much for your encouraging comments, and thanks for reviewing. 

Tarilenea- Thanks for reviewing even though you didn't have to because of my pathetic stupidity. Yes there is a possibly Tarrick/Laona and the possible-ness of it is that I don't know how well I can write it. And in Chapter 5 you will find out about the metaly-acorn-ish thing. Yep, I have it all planned out, including two sequels which I probably won't write. I'm so proud of myself! Thank you, thank you, thank you again for reviewing.

__

Enemy's Ally: Laona's Story

Chapter Three: Traveling Companions

Just a warning- Laona is a wimp in this chapter. Don't worry if it bothers you, it will stop sooner or later, but it's necessary for this chapter. 

She flinched as an angry cry split the air, one that sounded half human, half bird. "Laona!" Tarrick cried, pushing her hard, off of her horse, as a rock rushed past the place where her head had just been. She whirled around. Behind them was a female stormwing, another rock on her talons. Paralyzed by fear, Laona could only watch as she circled lower, aiming the rock so that it would hit her in the head, and most likely kill her.

She screamed and dropped, as the heavy rock landed on the ground with a thud, scattering dust and small pebbles into the air. Looking up, she realized that her horse had bolted, and Tarrick was fighting hard to try to calm his own down. She stood up again. The stormwing had perched on the branch of a twisted dead tree nearby, and had apparently ceased her attack. "T-Tarrick?" she asked, shaken, wondering what was going to happen next. They were weaponless, defenseless against their attacker. The stormwing, flying, was faster than she was on foot, and would probably pursue her if she ran. And- she looked at the immortal perched on the tree, sitting perfectly still- why had the stormwing attacked them? The stormwing looked back at her, metal wings and talons glinting in the morning sunlight. 

"If you move, I will chase you." The stormwing displayed sharp silver claws as she spoke, and Laona flinched. Her voice was soft and hoarse; exactly the way Laona would have expected a stormwing's voice to sound. She had only seen the creatures once before, two years ago, when an entire flock of them had flown over Snowsdale. She had heard of them before that, in the news that came about once every month that told of the Immortals War that had been going on, but never had she seen one until then. What she had heard of Immortals scared her considerably- animals alone frightened her, but a combination of animal and human- she shuddered. It was disgusting. The stormwing continued, talking to Tarrick now. "And the same goes to you. I can still fly faster than you can ride. And I would advise getting off of your horse." Tarrick did so, obviously ill at ease, and the three of them were still for a while.

Finally Laona spoke to the stormwing. "Why are you doing this anyway? There is no war here, and we haven't done anything to you." 

"What do you mean?" the stormwing asked, a curious tone in her voice. And then bitterness: "Don't pretend you don't know." Laona simply looked at her, and she went on. "I've been tracking you for days, ever since you left that village. And then you and the other girl split up, and I lost her. So I followed you instead. But don't tell me you had no part in it?"

"Part in _what_?" Tarrick asked angrily. "Neither of us has any idea what you are talking about."

"The brown-haired girl you were traveling with," the stormwing said, as if speaking to very small children. "The one who looked like you." She gestured towards Laona. "She killed most of my flock. I didn't know what happened to her, but I came to your village and she was there. And she left. So I followed. And when I find her, I will kill her." _The one who looked like you…_ She could only mean Teyra then, but Teyra had never even _seen_ a stormwing before, much less murdered a flock of them. Laona had a strange though, then. People in Snowsdale, in the earlier days before Veralidaine had gone, had always said the she, and Teyra, looked just like the older girl had when she was younger. 

"Do you…" she said, looking at the stormwing. "Do you know the name of the one that killed your flock?"

"All my flock knew it. It was Veralidaine. Veralidaine Sarrasri. You know the name?" Tarrick looked at her, startled, and she fingered the acorn token in her pocket. 

"The person that was traveling with us- well, I do know the name, but it's not the same person. One of them is my sister. She only looks like Veralidaine. But she's younger-"

"But do you know where Veralidaine is?" the stormwing asked, eagerness in her voice. _Eagerness to kill,_ Laona thought with a shudder. 

"Well- we- we-"

Tarrick spoke for her. "We will tell you what we know if you promise not to hurt us."

"Very well," the stormwing said. "I promise. But I do not promise not to hurt her, and if you were in league with her…"

"We are also looking for her. We think that she is in Corus, in Tortall."

"Where is Corus? Show me, show me or I'll-" She made as if to launch herself from the branch, but Tarrick held up his hand.

"You promised not to hurt us." 

She slowly settled down again. "Promise…" she said slowly. "You are looking for this Veralidaine because she is your friend?" Laona nodded, not thinking what the consequences might be, but the stormwing merely continued to talk. "Then I will make a deal with you. When we find Veralidaine, I promise I will not kill her until- I promise not to kill her. Or hurt you," she added as an afterthought. "I will not kill her, and you must show me the way to Corus. And if she is not there, you must help me find her."

"And if not?"

"If you do not promise, I will find some other way to get to Corus. Slower, but I will find it. And then I will kill Veralidaine." Tarrick and Laona looked at me each-other's eyes, and Tarrick nodded very slightly.

"Very well. We will show you the way to Corus."

"Good." The stormwing flew down from her perch, and landed awkwardly on the ground near Laona. "My name is Jikkeh. And yours?" Laona looked at her, puzzled. She sighed, an exasperated sound. "It is a stormwing custom. When we bargain with someone we do not know, we exchange names. I know that it is not your custom, but I thought you would still like to know my name, and you knew mine, I should know yours."

"My name is Laona," she replied, slightly embarrassed somehow.

"And I am Tarrick," Tarrick told the stormwing- Jikkeh, if Laona was to start using her name. "Now what are we going to do about transportation. You can fly, I suppose," he nodded at the stormwing, "And I still have my horse, but yours bolted. We could walk, but then what would we do with my horse?"

"Don't worry," Jikkeh told him, lifting herself into the air. "I'll find the horse. I'll call when I've found it. Like this." She made the sound Laona had heard when she at first attacked, and both of them flinched. She flew off before they could protest, leaving them alone to talk.

"What are we going to _do_?" was Laona's first question. "I know she's promised not to hurt Veralidaine, but it just doesn't seem right- showing her the way to Corus."

"I think it will be all right," Tarrick replied. "If she _is_ in Corus, she will probably be well-protected, and the stormwing couldn't hurt her even if she tried. And she didn't break her word to us before, when she could have."

"I- well, I suppose. But she's a _stormwing_- how can we- well- I don't think we can trust her."

"You may be right- but whether we can, or can't, I think we have to now." As if on cue, Jikkeh's shrill cry concluded his words, and they both ran towards the direction of the sound. 

The horse, running from the painful noise, appeared before the stormwing did, and stopped when it saw them. Laona mounted inexpertly as Jikkeh flew toward them. Tarrick did likewise, having brought his own horse behind him. "And so now-" Laona looked at her two traveling companions. "So now we will go to Corus?" Tarrick nodded, Jikkeh screeched her assent, and the three of them moved off together. _What's going to become of us now? _Laona wondered. 

Author's Note- Well, not exactly a cliffhanger, but it does leave you with something to wonder about- _What's going to become of them now?_ Find out by reviewing, leaving your e-mail address if you haven't already done so, and telling me you would like a preview of chapter four. Sorry if this chapter and the last one are somewhat shorter- although the next two might also be, ones later on will become longer. I don't know if anyone cares about this, but if you do- well, you don't need to anymore. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, even though I already said that a bunch in the reviewer responses (and will probably say it a bunch of times again). You can't realize how much I appreciate you all. Just one more little thing (so the chapter doesn't seem so short). I've notice that a lot of times, when a story gets really long, only the people who reviewed in the earlier chapters continue to review. I want to make clear that reviews any time during the story are welcome and although it is nice when people do, I do not need anyone to review every single chapter. 


	5. Author's Note: Bad News

****

Bad News!!

I am so sorry to tell you that, due to computer troubles (you were right, Tarilenea) I will not be able to post the next chapters of Enemy's Ally for a while. I'm not sure how long, it could be a week, it could be months, but I'm really, really sorry. Thanks so much for all the reviews for all the reviews I'm getting, they are so nice. 

There would be a chapter here, but I haven't written it yet, I am (yet again) so sorry. Meanwhile, I can work on the story, and I want to know (it's in my bio, too) if, when I am able to post again, I should start another story. It's about a daughter of Daine and Numair, who accidentally turns herself into a dragon, and I will try to make it as un-Mary-Sue as possible. Sound interesting? Please tell me by way of e-mail or review if I should post this, and if enough people say yes, I will put it up when I come back. Also, if you want, I will put up a more detailed summary in my bio. 

Special note to Tarilenea- The metaly-acorn-ish-thing will haunt you forever! Bwahahaha! (It's not really as important as it seems, but you still won't find out for a long, long time.)

I just had to say that, so everybody else who reviewed chapter 4, don't worry, there will be reviewer responses for you in chapter five. When it comes. 


	6. Chapter Four: Corus

__

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Laona and her family and anything else I happen to invent along the way. 

__

Summary- Laona is a girl from the village Daine left (Snowsdale). Daine was her friend and mentor, and when, years after she disappeared, Daine still hasn't returned, Laona decides to search for her. In the process, she sets out on a quest with an ill-tempered stormwing who, for all of their cooperation, wants to murder her. (Prologue takes place before Daine leaves Snowsdale; main story takes place sometime during the Protector of the Small books.) 

__

Reviewer Responses-

(For chapter four)

Spice- Thanks. About the beta thing- (this is getting very confusing and long) Just tell me if you want me to send you the next chapter.

Forget-me-not- Laona bugged me too. At least in that chapter, she did. I will try to make her less… annoying this time. Thanks so much for reviewing. Again. Seriously, I think I say that too much. But I mean it. Believe me, I do.

Tarilenea- Be happy! This chapter is devoted to the metaly-acorn-ish-thing! (Which doesn't play as big a part as I would like it too, but…well… maybe I can bring it back later. I can't blame my computer for what it does. It's just old, and kind of… old. And Laona could have been wimpy-er- but she could have been braver too. She is kind of a wimp-ish, freaked-out-of-animals person. I hope she gets over it… 

LadyKnight30- Sorry about the review, I haven't been paying attention (whacks self), and sorry I haven't read the next few chapters or your story. (Yet). Oh, and I couldn't e-mail you the next chapter stuff because I was having computer troubles. I'm not going to be able to do that anymore… Thanks so much for reviewing, and yes, this will be a nice stormwing, but not _too_ nice.

Numair's Daine- Thanks! Your review made me feel really good- I like to go back in the books and find stuff I can add to my story to make it more a part of Tamora Pierce's world.

(For the author's note chapter:)

Tarilenea- What? But how is that possible? You weren't logged in, yet they still didn't let you review the same chapter twice? That's… not right! That's the entire point of not logging in! Umm… Anyway, as I said above, here's metaly-acorn galore (not really). I hope it will stop haunting you now… Hmm, or maybe I just won't say all there is to say about it, and then it will _keep_ haunting you…

Forget-me-not- I will post it, probably this week. Thanks to you and the other two people who asked me to. Thanks for your support.

Spice- I am updating! Yes! And I am posting my next story! Yes! (Sometime today, or this week- I'm having a slight problem getting started, but once I do, it will be fast.) 

Enemy's Ally: Laona's Story

Chapter Four: Corus

The road to Corus was long, but the three of them passed the time quickly enough. Jikkeh, Laona found, was not the worst of companions to have. For a stormwing, she was young, perhaps Laona's age physically, and relatively clean. Once the horses mastered their fear of the stormwing, they were able to travel swiftly, and at the same time they did, Laona felt that she had overcome her own fear. She did not feel safe, really, but at night she was able to sleep, instead of watching the immortal from the corner of her eyes, and when Tarrick rode ahead every night to find a place to camp, she didn't automatically insist that this should be her job, not wanting to be left alone with Jikkeh. But one thing did worry her: she had been told to find Veralidaine, and Jikkeh wanted to kill her. She had promised not to, but it was clear to Laona she did not mean it. The only reason she and Tarrick were alive, she supposed, was because they were showing the way to Corus, but once they got there…

Only one time on their journey did Jikkeh show any sign of being aggressive, and that was near the end, when Laona asked her a question. She had been wondering about it ever since they met the stormwing, and finally felt brave enough to ask. "Jikkeh- don't stormwings have magic? Because when you first met us, you were throwing rocks. But wouldn't it have been easier to attack us with your magic?"

"Of course stormwings have magic. And I don't see how it would have been easier to use mine," Jikkeh snarled, scratching the tree branch she was perched on with her talons.

"I didn't mean to offend you-" Laona said, and than stopped, because Jikkeh was crouched- ready, it seemed, to spring off the branch at Laona. The girl walked away, and did not talk to Jikkeh again for the rest of that day. By the next morning, she seemed to have calmed down, and forgotten the entire incident.

Laona didn't know how many days had gone by when they reached Corus, but it seemed like almost a year. They topped a rise, and there it was; Corus, a huge city, much bigger than Cria, split in two by a sparking river. Above it, what must be the royal palace of Tortall loomed, brightly colored and beautiful. Her two companions came up behind her, taking in the sight with their own eyes. She could tell they were impressed, though both boy and stormwing were silent. The road they had traveled on took them down into the city. It was so crowded and bustling that at first Laona didn't notice that most everyone was staring at them. By the time she did notice, she could here their whispers, too. "Stormwing, stormwing, stormwing." Jikkeh looked almost ashamed, but Laona thought that she was mistaken. The whispering and pointing began to make her uncomfortable.

"Do you know where I can find someone named Veralidaine Sarrasri?" she asked a nearby bookseller. 

She was surprised when he answered, "Veralidaine the Wildmage?"

"Umm… I suppose. You've heard of her?"

"You haven't? She's the _wildmage_, everyone knows who she is. And as to your first question, she's up at the palace, where she always is." He noticed the stormwing. "Mithros! Is that thing with you?" She did not answer, but went back to her companions to tell them what she had learned. They walked quickly to the palace, avoiding the stares that seemed to be a part of traveling with a stormwing.

At the palace, a guard asked them to state their business, noticed Jikkeh, and made a small hand-signal. Immediately, bows were pointed at them from six different directions. Laona drew back, but her voice remained steady as she said, "We are looking for Veralidaine Sarrasri. We have heard she is called the wildmage."

"And why is there a stormwing with you? Their kind are not welcome here."

"That's plain enough," Laona whispered to Tarrick, before answering aloud. "She is also looking for Veralidaine."

"And does it mean the wildmage harm?"

Laona looked at Jikkeh. "She- well, I think she _did_, but she's promised not to hurt her." The stormwing nodded her agreement, plainly annoyed by the man's treatment toward her.

"Very well. You will be escorted to the wildmage's rooms." The followed him down what seemed like miles of corridors and hallways, up and down countless flights of stairs, and Laona wondered how one building could be so big. Finally they reached a closed door, which the guard knocked upon. It was answered by a familiar-looking woman. Older, but still Veralidaine. "These three asked for you," the guard said. "The two of them are just children, and the stormwing apparently meant to hurt you, but promised not to. Do you know them?"

"I- I don't _think_ so," the one who was called the wildmage said. "But you-" she pointed at Laona. "You look familiar. What is your name?"

"I'm Laona. From Snowsdale, remember? You do remember, don't you?" Laona looked at her anxiously. 

"Laona… I remember you! You used to follow me around!" She turned to the guard. "It's all right, you can go." He left, and she looked back at Laona. "What are you doing here? What is this stormwing doing with you?"

Jikkeh answered for herself. "You killed my flock. Laona was looking for you, and we made a deal, that she would show me the way to Corus, if I promised not to hurt you."

Veralidaine looked at the stormwing, and then turned back to Laona, obviously not wanting to deal with her now. "But how did you know I was in Corus?" she asked.

"The Green Lady came to me in a dream- but you don't know who she is, do you?"

Veralidaine looked startled. "Actually, I do know," she said. "But keep going."

"Most everyone in Snowsdale thought you were dead, but she told me you were still alive. And to find you as quickly as I could. And she gave me a token. We were in Cria at the time: me, my sister, Tarrick, his own sister-we were going to Corus anyway, but I didn't know that was where you were. We learned from a horse merchant's assistant that you were in Corus- he said you worked for his old employer, Onua, I think it was. I thought it would be faster if I just went alone, and then Tarrick wanted to come. And then we met Jikkeh, and here we are."

"Tarrick… you're from Snowsdale too? I remember you, Lory's son. You said the Green Lady gave you a token, Laona. Perhaps I'd better see it." Laona took the acorn token out of her pocket.

"How do you know who the Green Lady is?"

"I shouldn't tell you, but if she came to you in a dream, perhaps you will find out anyway. May I hold that?" Laona put the acorn into her hand. Once there, it began to glow, brighter and brighter, and suddenly the Green Lady appeared in the room with them, looking exactly as she had in Laona's dream. 

"Daine," she said, and again, she seemed familiar. Laona looked back and forth, from goddess to wildmage. "It's very important. The girl, and the boy, and the stormwing are to go on a quest. I am not allowed to tell them exactly what they are looking for, but I can tell you this much: they must find the stormwing's magic. And Daine, you must resolve your differences with Jikkeh. It may be important." She spoke to Laona now. "The acorn will lead you to where you need to go." With that, she disappeared, leaving a confused Veralidaine, an even more confused Laona, an awestruck Tarrick, and a disconcerted Jikkeh.

"Very well," said Veralidaine to Jikkeh, breaking the silence. "If I'm to resolve your differences with you- you said I killed your flock. I have killed many stormwings, and I apologize for it. But I don't know who your flock was."

"Our leader was Zaneh Bitterclaws," Jikkeh said sadly. "My grandmother. I saw you kill her. Don't say that you don't remember it."

"I do remember," Daine said. "I'm sorry about your flock. Is there something I can do- to make it up to you?"

"What the goddess said." Jikkeh said shortly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Never mind. You don't need to do anything for me. I'll go on this quest with Laona and Tarrick, and if we find whatever we are looking for, than I am repaid."  


"Do you know what it is we're supposed to be looking for?" Laona asked, wondering why Jikkeh would except nothing from Veralidaine.

"I said, _never mind_!"

Author's Note: I don't have a new computer yet, this is still the old one, but as it's spring break and that still hasn't come yet, I can't stand it anymore so I've decided to start writing again. Thanks to the three people who told me to post my other story: I will do that, but it needs a title. So I'm having a contest for who can think up the best title for it. For details, see my bio. Also, because I'm having a problem with homework and stuff, I won't be able to give you previews of the next chapter anymore. Really sorry. But please review anyway, and if I get enough reviews per chapter, I'll put a preview for everyone to see in my bio. Two other things: I meant to put more characters from the books in that chapter, but I didn't, so look for them next chapter. And, I'm leaving the author's note up so people who reviewed it can review this chapter as well. I'll take it down if it interferes with you reading. Thanks to everyone reading, and double thanks to those who reviewed,

-Ice Otter.


End file.
